


Sobre Mortalidade e Androides

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Anos após a morte de Data, Geordi ainda sofre com a perda do seu melhor amigo.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge





	Sobre Mortalidade e Androides

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Mortality and Androids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687760) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Às vezes, Geordi ainda se esquecia.

Ele veria algo incrível no trabalho, ou teria uma ideia que podia mudar vidas ou melhorar a eficiência da nave… e às vezes, só porque alguma coisa engraçada tinha acontecido com ele e ele queria compartilhar isso.

Isso podia acontecer três vezes no mesmo dia, ou com meses de diferença, e tudo nesse meio tempo. Isso só aconteceria, sem nenhum motivo ou lógica. Ele só seria tomado por uma vontade de compartilhar alguma coisa que aconteceu na sua vida com o seu melhor amigo.

Na maior parte das vezes, ele se lembrava tão rápido quanto tinha esquecido, a ideia sendo rejeitada antes mesmo de se completar. Em outras, as piores, as mais dolorosas, ele já teria escrito metade de uma carta antes de perceber que não tinha para quem a enviar.

Não era justo. Geordi sempre presumiu, todo mundo sempre presumiu, que Data viveria mais do que todos eles. Não havia nenhum motivo para seus componentes falharem, ao menos nem dos tão essenciais que não poderiam ser facilmente substituídos. O cérebro positrônico, orgulho e felicidade de Soong, foi criado para durar.

Data não tinha uma data de validade, não envelhecia, a maior parte dos seus componentes podia ser consertada ou substituída, e ele era muito mais resistente do que qualquer outro humanóide que tivessem encontrado. Com tudo isso, era fácil esquecer que apesar de tudo ele não era imortal.

Geordi se perguntava se Data sabia, antes do momento em que decidiu se sacrificar, que sua vida algum dia iria terminar. Talvez ter perdido Lal tenha lhe ensinado isso, era mais difícil acreditar nas afirmações de Data de que não podia sentir nada depois de ver o efeito da morte de sua filha nele. Ela foi obrigada a entender sua mortalidade cedo demais, e Data tinha as memórias dela, então talvez ele também entendesse que as pessoas, até as pessoas criadas, não podiam viver para sempre.

O pior lembrete de que seu melhor amigo tinha partido para sempre vinha por volta do seu aniversário, normalmente começando nos primeiros dias de fevereiro e durando até um pouco depois da data. O quão irônico era que ambos nasceram no mesmo ano, mas Geordi estava se aproximando rápido dos cinquenta anos, e Data só viveu até os quarenta e quatro. Cada ano que passava era um lembrete de que agora ele era mais velho do que Data jamais seria.

Mesmo assim, a cada ano o luto se tornava mais fácil. Os momentos em que se esquecia de que jamais veria Data de novo se tornavam mais rápido, apesar de anos depois ainda não terem desaparecido por completo. Mesmo enquanto a dor daquela perda se tornava mais seca com a idade, ele esperava que nunca desaparecesse por completo. De certa forma, aquela dor o lembrava de que Data tinha sido real, não só uma coisa que podia ser substituída, mas uma pessoa cuja perda era sentida por anos, talvez por toda a sua própria vida.

Era estranho pensar que em um pouco mais de cem anos todo mundo que conhecia Data teria morrido, e então ele só seria lembrado como um marco do desenvolvimento tecnológico. Data nem pode viver o bastante para obter o seu sonho de algum dia ver as formas de vida como ele receberem os mesmos direitos de outros seres sentientes, e sem ele para direcionar esses avanços por ser um lembrete constante para a Federação de que uma forma de vida sintética podia ser um dos melhores oficiais que a Frota Estelar já teve, parecia que seu sonho nunca iria se realizar. Ainda assim, Geordi faria o que quer que pudesse fazer para que esse sonho se tornasse realidade, tanto para honrar seu amigo como porque sabia melhor do que ninguém que uma pessoa sintética podia ser tão real quanto uma pessoa biológica.


End file.
